


Good old-fashioned lover boy

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Zolf Smith receives an invitation to Oscar Wilde's office.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	Good old-fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovelies in Rome who inspired this this morning. Truly I couldn't do it without you.

“Oh, Zolf.” Oscar says, laying down his pen and stoppering his ink with a smile. “Do come in, thank you for responding to my message so quickly.”

“Yeah, well.” Zolf says, then clears his throat. “Seemed like it might actually be important.”

Oscar grins, fighting down a bubble of anticipation in his throat. “For once.”

Zolf laughs at that, a bright little noise that goes straight to his gut. “You said it, not me.”

Oscar beckons Zolf closer with an expansive gesture, watches as the dwarf does so, stopping on the other side of the desk and peering down at what’s on top of it. It’s just a mess of old drafts of letters and scribbled maps, but he pulls out something that he thinks will interest Zolf, laying it on top of the rest.

“I managed to get my hands on the next Harrison Campbell. Author’s proof.”

It’s not even a lie, and the way Zolf’s eyes light up is intensely poorly hidden. Oscar lays a solid hand over it when Zolf reaches out, tutting and pulling it back a few inches. Zolf’s resulting scowl is so very lovely, a little indicator of quite how much he wants to get his hands on this prize. He steps back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Cute.” He says. “What’s it gonna cost me?”

“Zolf, you misunderstand!” Oscar grins, leaning back in his chair. “It’s a _gift_. You don’t owe me anything, especially not after your stunning work at Kew.”

“What’s the catch? This can’t have been urgent enough for you to summon me here.”

Oscar settles a hand on his belly, perhaps a little too low for propriety but Zolf’s eyes track it so quickly that he doesn’t regret the choice. He hums, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair and leaning his cheek against his hand.

“I know how much you enjoy a good story, Zolf. I thought it might keep you entertained on your imminent travels.”

He’s quiet for a moment, long enough for Zolf to start shifting on his feet, staring at Oscar with increasing irritation.

“Are you always this godsdamn evasive?” Zolf spits, scowl making his eyebrows pinch together comically. “Don’t you ever want to feel something that’s not smug satisfaction?”

“Not especially.” Oscar sighs, making a great show of looking disinterestedly out of the window. “I’m very comfortable as I am.”

Zolf scoffs, moving in and pressing both hands to the desk. “Bullshit.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“You act all high and mighty, but that’s not you really is it Oscar? Not beneath the surface.” Zolf smirks, and it’s full of a dangerous heat. “It’s not what you _need_.”

He tries to fight down the leaping excitement in his gut. “And what, pray tell, _do_ I need?”

Zolf looks him over and it feels almost like a caress. “A good fuck, most likely. None of that poncy upper class shit. You need to be taken apart so well you’ll feel it for days.”

Oscar swallows down a groan, swiping his fingers over his mouth to hide a smile. “Oh really? And where exactly am I going to get that? A bit of rough? Someone with a nice big cock to show me how I could be living?”

Zolf steps back, walking around the desk with slow and measured steps. Oscar holds his breath as Zolf reaches out a hand and puts it right over his prick, a pressure so warm and solid that he fights bucking up into it.

“Direct. I appreciate that in a lover.”

Zolf smirks, and it’s quite the lovely sight on his face. “Here’s direct for you: get over the desk.”

He can tell that Zolf enjoys the way his eyes widen, feels the flex of Zolf’s fingers over his suddenly twitching cock. “Zolf…” He murmurs, lips twitching into a nervous smile. “I didn’t know you cared.”

“Never said I cared, Wilde.” Zolf says. “Just want to see if I can break through that facade. See what’s underneath. Maybe you’re a little less unbearable there.”

Oscar scoffs. “I think you’ll be disappointed.”

Zolf looks strikingly assured, stepping back and giving him room to get to his feet. He doesn’t speak, even when Oscar does get up and starts clearing the desk quickly. He takes a deep breath and then gives into the desire bubbling inside him, resting his forearms on the desk.

“Mm, good.” Zolf says, sliding a hand over his arse. “Thought you’d look good like this.”

Oscar laughs, dropping his head to rest on his hands when Zolf starts to work at removing his trousers. “Well you did say I had a nice bum.”

“Oh you heard that huh? Shoulda known you’d eavesdrop. No bloody respect for privacy.”

Oscar groans when he feels cool air hit his skin. “I gather information Zolf. It’s very literally what I do.”

Zolf takes a hold of his arse with two hands in a grip so strong that he can already picture the bruises he’s going to have tomorrow. He whines, shifting into it and Zolf only squeezes harder, leaning in to blow a cool breath over his hole. Without speaking, he presses a kiss to one of Oscar’s cheeks and _bites_ , sucking until Oscar is scrabbling and cursing.

“You like that huh? Being bruised? I knew it. It’s always the same with you snobby types. You act all high and mighty but you want to be made a mess of.” He pauses, waiting for something that Oscar can’t put a finger on. “Don’t you?”

He wants to hold out. He _can_ hold out. He’s better than this, stronger than this. Has a hundred different personalities that he could slip into here and get the upper hand back.

Funny how he doesn’t want to.

“Yes.” He breathes. “Yes, Zolf.”

Zolf only grunts, before his mouth moves, fingers spreading Oscar wide enough for him to run his tongue in slow, probing strokes. It’s so unlike what he was expecting that Oscar holds painfully still, not wanting to interrupt the feeling, the strange combination of heat and slick, the slow opening of his body to Zolf’s tongue. He’s so tense that he bares his teeth against his thumb and bites down on it to stifle a groan.

“Don’t do that. Wanna hear you. Want to hear how the great Oscar Wilde sounds when he’s fucked properly.”

Oscar laughs, can’t help it, as Zolf chases his mouth with a circling press from the thick pad of his thumb. He relaxes into it, cursing quietly when Zolf pushes further into him with a little grumbling groan.

“Oil?”

“Top drawer, left hand side.”

Zolf snorts, reaching over and tugging it open to reveal three bottles, all partially used. “Of course. Don’t know what I fucking expected.”

Oscar lifts his head, shivering through the feeling of oil between his cheeks, caught up by clever fingers and pushed into him in slow, teasing motions. His cock jerks, untouched and dripping. If he looked down, he expects he’d see a lovely little mess building on the floor, his slick and the wasted oil pooling together. Something to enjoy later.

“It pays to be prepared.” He says, voice steady as Zolf works one finger into him. “Though I rarely use them on myself.”

“I don’t fucking care about that.” Zolf says, crooking his finger deep and chuckling at the moan that earns him. “You’re not gonna make me jealous.”

“Merely — _gods_ — stroking your lovely ego, Zolf. A gentle fellating of your pride.”

 _That_ earns him a second finger, and he gasps as he rocks back into it and feels Zolf’s mouth slot over the side of his hip. He endures another sucking, pulsing bruise to his skin, losing himself in the thought of being able to trace Zolf’s presence on his body simply by the marks left behind.

Zolf steps back so abruptly that Oscar whines at the sudden emptiness, drawing a dark chuckle from the dwarf. He listens, pride not allowing him to look back, and hears the creaking of leather as Zolf takes a seat in his chair. He waits, focusing on keeping his breathing slow and even, on the twitch and pulse of his body, and moans softly when Zolf wraps hands around his hips and urges him back.

Zolf’s cock is thick and warm as it slides between his cheeks and Oscar arches, rocking back into it under the strong command of Zolf’s hands on him. A part of him wonders if he’s been prepped enough for what’s coming. If that’s even possible. Zolf uses one of his hands to angle his cock so that the head presses against and then in, filling Oscar so _perfectly_ that he throws back his head to moan.

“That’s it.” Zolf says quietly, laughing to himself as Oscar sinks down. “That’s it, good boy.”

Oscar shudders, cock jerking.

“Oh you liked that huh?” Zolf grins, one hand on his hip and one sliding up under his shirt, scratching solid lines into his belly and rucking up the material to expose him even more to the room. “You’re taking me so well. Wish I’d brought the others so they could see how good you look like this. Split open on my cock and gasping for more.”

Oscar whines, imagining faceless figures in the doorway of his office where there is nothing but dark hallway beyond. Putting on a show here, sat in Zolf’s lap and arching into the slow rhythm of their fucking. He likes it more than he should.

A hand comes up to tangle in his hair, messy sweaty strands catching on Zolf’s callused fingers so perfectly that it sends a shudder of submission down his spine. Zolf tugs, and he arches back, grateful for his flexibility when Zolf’s mouth presses to the base of his throat.

“Gonna come in you, Oscar.” Zolf says, between bites and sucks at the delicate skin of his shoulder. “Gonna fill you up and then spread you over your desk and watch it drip out of you while you’re still hard. Haven’t decided if I’m gonna let you come yet.”

“ _Please_.” Oscar breathes, unable to move as much as he’d want under the solid weight of Zolf’s hands. “Please, Zolf.”

“Oh you _can_ be nice.” Zolf grins, tongue passing over the messy mark on Oscar’s throat. “All it took was a good fuck.”

Oscar loses all sense as he lets Zolf take pleasure in his body, feeling the deep, forceful thrusts and the burn in his thighs and the ache in his back and it’s _good_ , it’s so fucking _good_...

Zolf comes with a stifled cry, a rumbling groan that Oscar feels all through him and it’s almost enough to get him there, to bring him right to the crest of something wonderful and hot and—.

“Up.”

He complies immediately, ready to settle on his forearms again when Zolf sighs and turns him around. Oscar finally gets a look at Zolf, cock slick and softening against the front of his trousers and chews at his lip, wanting nothing more than to put a hand around himself. Instead he shifts backwards and sits on the edge of the desk, taking a deep breath and leaning back, spreading his legs on either side of the chair.

“That’s quite a sight.” Zolf says, voice rumbling and gruff with poorly concealed satisfaction.

Oscar can feel the slick of Zolf’s spend slowly start to move out of him, stifles a laugh at the thought of it mingling on the floor with all of the rest. He waits, watching as Zolf tucks himself away and leans forward, clearly slightly unsteady. It’s nice to know he’s not the only one trying to hide how much this is doing for them.

Zolf’s hand is gorgeously warm as it slides around his cock, jerking him in slow steady pulls just as he likes. When Zolf ducks his head, Oscar is surprised to feel lips against his inner thigh instead of around his cock. Zolf sucks again, eyes fixed on his hole, and Oscar wants to jerk so badly, to earn a hint of teeth, to get himself another gorgeous brand from Zolf Smith. Instead he stays still, earning his pleasure, earning his orgasm, every pleased look from Zolf worth the price of patience.

He comes with a shout and Zolf bites at his thigh, pleasure and pain mixing to make him shudder even harder, Zolf’s hand working him until he’s oversensitive and reaching down with one hand to wrap around Zolf’s wrist.

He twitches at the press of a finger to his hole, looks down his body to see Zolf smiling faintly to himself. He’s framed so beautifully by all the marks that he left behind on Oscar’s body. Bruises dotted here and there, bite marks too. The scratches on his belly are deep and covered now in the spill of his own spend, stinging lightly.

He should clean himself up.

“How was that?”

“Oh darling, inexpressibly _perfect_. I didn’t know I married such an incredible actor.”

He always enjoys looking at Zolf and finding his husband’s cheeks flushed with a self-conscious heat. He’s surprised that it didn’t come out during their little game.

Zolf scoffs. “Just following your example, yeah?”

“Mm, yes it’s good to know I’ve still, as they say, _got it_ _in me_.”

Zolf groans, long and unimpressed, as he gets to his feet. “Gods you were impossible then and you’re impossible now. _Fellating my pride_?”

“Oh, didn’t you like that? I was quite proud of it personally.” Oscar grins, allowing Zolf to pull him up to an awkward sitting position, legs wrapped loose around Zolf’s hips. “Next time I’ll really think about my wordplay.”

“Next time.” Zolf laughs, tugging on his hand and leading him slowly through to the bathroom, where a magically warmed bath is all ready and waiting for them both. “Alright. I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Gotcha! Maybe <3)


End file.
